The Spaniard
The Spaniard is a major antagonist in the 2011 Pirates of the Caribbean film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. He is the most trusted agent and right-hand man of King Ferdinand VI of Spain. He was portrayed by , who also played Victor Martinez in Rambo: Last Blood. Biography The Spaniard first appeared in King Ferdinand's palace, where an old sailor rushed in and claimed to have sailed with a deceased Conquistador named Ponce de León, who was searching for the legendary Fountain of Youth located in the Caribbean Sea. At first, Ferdinand finds this to be quite ridiculous as he doesn't believe in the legend, but the old sailor presented him the logbook of Ponce's old ship (known as the Santiago), where an archaic symbol in one of its pages is shown as proof of the fountain's existence. Realizing now that the legend of the Fountain does exist, the Spainard obliges to Ferdinand's orders of finding the Fountain at all costs, even being given three galleons and a loyal crew to help him on his journey. Eventually, King George of Great Britain hears upon Ferdinand's intent to locate the Fountain, as well as Blackbeard's intent to use the Fountain to achieve immortal life, so he decided to arrange an expedition for the British Royal Navy to find the Fountain by appointing Hector Barbossa. The Spaniard and his men are shown pursuing the Fountain of Youth in competition against the British forces and Blackbeard's crew throughout the film, and towards the end, they arrive at the fountain itself, overwhelming both the British forces and the pirates. One on the English soldiers tried marking the fountain as property for King George, but he was shot dead by the Spaniard before he could even finish. The Spaniard told one of his men to make sure the man's fearlessness was documented, and he later reveals to the pirates and English soldiers that the Spanish weren't there to claim the Fountain of Youth, but rather to destroy it, as it was seen as a blasphemous object to their Catholic faith as he states that "only God can give eternal life". Without hesitation, the Spaniard orders his men to destroy the Fountain, to which they succeeded on. With his mission complete, the Spaniard left with his men to report their success to King Ferdinand. Personality The Spaniard is a strict, brave, loyal, religious catholic and fierce Spanish officer, loyal to King Ferdinand VI of Spain till the end. With dashing good looks, the Spaniard combined hard-won experience with the arrogance of a natural leader. Even though he shortly appears in the movie, he is shown to be a real strategist and brilliant officer, as he is shown to have a very disciplined army and determination to complete his task, he is also shown to be a cold-blooded leader but without losing gallantry and decency as well as politeness when necessary. His crew is shown to be respected and feared as shown multiple times throughout the film as well as when they arrive to the Fountain putting an end to the fight between the British forces and pirates with their only presence. He is also willing to recognize a fellow soldier's bravery no matter from which country as shown when he shot one of Barbossa's officers when he was claiming the Fountain as property of King George II. It is also shown that even though he hates pirates as every soldier he does not lose time battling with them as shown near the end of the film, where after destroying the Fountain they immediately left. Navigation pl:Hiszpan (Piraci z Karaibów) Category:Fanatics Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nameless Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Jingoists Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Assassins Category:Right-Hand Category:Grey Zone